Plus que notre Passé
by Mamfe
Summary: Draco, Harry and Hermione came together to stop Voldemort. The world viewed them as united heros. The world didn’t know what they were talking about. DH (though mention of past HH) Post-Hogwarts
1. Memorial

**Title:** Plus que notre Passé Prologue 

**Summary **: Draco, Harry and Hermione came together to stop Voldemort. The world viewed them as united heros. The world didn't know what they were talking about. 

**D/H** though references to past H/H. Post-Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:** Where's Ron? Ron's absence will be explained, don't worry. And also…there won't be as many newspaper "clippings" in the following chapters. If you read you have to review…ok, maybe I can't actually enforce that, but it'd sure be nice!

________________________________________________________

The Daily Prophet 

_February 5th 2004_

_ The expected announcement of Harry Potter's death came to our desks yesterday evening at 8 p.m. Mr. Potter, who had suffered what would prove to be fatal injuries in last month's final confrontation with Voldemort stayed alive longer than anyone had ever imagined possible. Even with his rapidly failing health Mr. Potter made extraordinary contributions to the newly re-built ministry. In the words of Minister Diggory, "Harry set the groundwork of a new era in wizard government both during the war and in the month following. Harry has shaped the way the next generations will view the world. The magnitude of his contributions cannot be described in words." _

_ ……Fiancée Hermione Granger spoke at a press conference late last night; "Harry fought until the very end. Even facing certain death in the past month Harry worked with the Ministry to write the new legislature that we in the wizarding world will live by for generations. Both the magical and non-magical community feels the weight of his death."…… _

_ ……The funeral will be tomorrow at a time and place that we at the Prophet respectfully will not disclose……_

February 4th 2005

Hermione Granger studied her reflection with an ever-critical eye. She looked elegant but not sexy, demure but not uptight. Picking out an outfit for that one-year anniversary of the death of one's former fiancée could be so troublesome. The press, of course, would be waiting to either rip her apart or give her ungodly amounts of praise and Hermione hoped to avoid either scenario. The right appearance was a necessity.

Hair in a french twist, pearls, very soft make-up, conservative black dress and black pumps. Hermione nodded her head as if approving of her own choices. Quickly walking through the bathroom and bedroom, Hermione collected her bag and coat and checked herself one more time in the mirror hanging over the fireplace before heading out. 

She was going to cry again; she could feel the burning in the back of her eye sockets build. Angrily shaking her head, Hermione forced the tears away. Tucking a few stray strands of her dark hair behind her ears, Hermione walked out the door. 

_ The Daily Prophet_

_February 4th 2005_

_ ……This morning's memorial service for Harry Potter had an extraordinary attendance. Hundreds of both Muggles and Witches and Wizards had to be denied access to the service being held in honor of Mr. Potter's death a year ago……_

_…….Minister Diggory, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Virginia Weasley, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and Parvati Patil were of course, all in attendance. However, surprise attendee got the attention of many of Harry's closest friends. Draco Malfoy, who played a vital role in the demise of Voldemort, had shocked many when he failed to attend Mr. Potter's funeral a year earlier……. _

February 4th 

Hermione walked into her apartment and threw her shoes through the window. After a silent moment of calm, three pots and pans slammed into the wall, breaking a mirror. 

Hermione screamed at her distorted reflection in the mirror. Waving her hands wildly around for something else to destroy, Hermione's fingers clasped around a glass figurine sitting on one of her bookshelves. Without a thought, Hermione hurled it at the fireplace. When she saw the broken pieces of the glass elephant, she rushed over to the fireplace and started waving her wand frantically, collected all the pieces together in order to reform it. 

Her hands were wet with the blood that was trailing from the tiny cuts she had received from attempting to grab some of the pieces with her bare hands. Hermione fell onto the floor, holding the pieces of the broken elephant in a towel that she cradled to her chest with tears spilling out over her cheeks. 

"Dammit Draco"

_Daily Prophet_

_February 5th 2005 _

_……Gossip from the memorial service held on the 4th for wizard hero Harry Potter was inevitable, and I, Rita Skeeter, have the inside scoop on what really happened after the camera's were turned off. Following the service, Mr. Malfoy approached Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's former fiancée in what seems like an attempt to reconcile. As he moved towards her, Ms. Granger seemed to be overcome with a mix of emotion and met him halfway with a solid smack to his cheek. Who can blame her? The well-known friendship that developed between Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy in the later years of the war was vital in ending Voldemort's reign of terror. Yet immediately following the death of Voldemort, Mr. Malfoy disappeared. I'm certain my readers will join me in supporting Ms. Granger's sentiments……_


	2. Work and Dinner

**Title:** Plus que notre Passé 

        Chapter One

**Summary **: Draco, Harry and Hermione came together to stop Voldemort. The world viewed them as united heros. The world didn't know what they were talking about. 

**D/H** though references to past H/H. Post-Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is an attempt to define Hermione's life. If you read you have to review…ok, maybe I can't actually enforce that, but it'd sure be nice!

* * *

For the first time in a week after the confrontation with Draco, Hermione was actually feeling fairly stable. Re-adjusting the pencil holding her infamous curls in a bun on the top of her head, Hermione smelled and checked her watch. Almost five. Straightening up her desk, Hermione prepared to leave for the day. 

        Work had always been a release valve for Hermione, and this past week it had proven itself effective once more. Hermione personally thought that her boss, Collier, was secretly delighted whenever she was having personal problems. Hermione worked longer and harder than ever when she needed a distraction, and the results were obvious. Not that Hermione didn't continuously produce exceptional work even when her life was tranquil, it was just when Hermione needed to ignore a problem her work became even more intense. 

        Surveying her office for any work she needed to take home over the weekend and gathering her coat and purse, Hermione reflected on the turn her professional life had taken over the past year. Draco, Harry and herself had been top Aurors, out in the field almost every day. After Harry had been wounded in that damned battle, he had made Hermione promise to take a desk job. Naturally, she had been given a top position without question. 

        Hermione felt the heavy feeling return to her chest that haunted her whenever she thought of Harry and shook it off. She was going out with Ginny tonight and she was damned determined to enjoy herself. 

___

_January 7th 2004_

_        Harry glared up at Hermione from the bed as she stood with her arms crossed with narrowed eyes. A heavy silence lurked through the room. Harry was the one to break it, "Your not actually going to argue with a dead man are you?" _

_        Hermione looked absolutely furious, "Your not dead Harry and that's a horrible card to play."_

_        Harry rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses, which had slid down his nose. "I'm dead in a matter of weeks and you know it. I know it. I love you, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you pretend with me."   _

_        Hermione's eyes dropped to his bandaged stomach._

_        "Mione. Stop staring at it."_

_        Hermione looked at him with slightly wet eyes, "I see you looking at it all the time."_

_        "That's because I lay in bed most of the time I'm not meeting with various ministers and other government officials. I have nothing else better to do."_

_        A few tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She drew in a deep breath, "I've already lost Ron and now..."_

_        "You have Draco." Hermione's stiffened body wasn't lost on Harry as he watched his fiancée shift her eyes to the wall behind Harry's hospital bed though she quickly twisted her face into a smile,_

_        "Yes, there's Draco. But he's not the same."_

_        Harry smiled, "I know Mione. I don't..." Harry's voice choked, "I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave anything."_

_        Hermione sat on the bed at Harry's knees and rubbed his calf, "Harry..."_

_        "I can't die knowing that you're still in danger."_

_        Hermione's hands stopped rubbing for a moment before continuing, "I'm an Auror. It's become part of me. I could never sit and know the horrible things that were going on and not do anything."  _

_        Harry smirked, a habit he had picked up from Draco, "And I'd never ask you to. Our side needs you; you're an incredible witch with an incredible mind. But I will not have you in the line of fire. Take a desk job. Be an analyst, train recruits, take the head position at one of the departments, anything Mione. You can do anything. Just do it away from the field."_

_        "Harry..."_

_        Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down to lie next to him on the small hospital bed. "Be safe."_

_        Hermione shut her eyes to avoid crying again and leaned her forehead against his own, feeling the light indent of his scar. "Alright," she whispered._

_

        Hermione evaluated her appearance in the full-length mirror. She was hardly out to meet men, but if Ginny disapproved of her dress for the "Hermione and Ginny Extravaganza" (as Ginny had insisted upon calling it for the entire week) it would mean another shopping trip sponsored by Ginny. And Hermione did not need nor want another shopping trip.  

        Satisfied that her black dress was appropriate, Hermione walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before Ginny arrived. Just as she finished up the glass Ginny apparated in.

        The sleek redhead raised an eyebrow when she saw her best friend, "And she's actually showing some leg."

        Hermione smiled and fiddled with the edge of her skirt nervously, "It's not too much?"

        Ginny rolled her eyes and dodged several stacks of books on the floor before reaching Hermione and patting her on the arm. When one was friends with Hermione Granger, dodging impossibly high and randomly placed piles of books became one's second nature. "Honey, you're going out with a Weasley. The guys wear their shirts tight and the girls wear their skirts short. Nothing is ever too much."

        Taking Hermione's wrist, Ginny dragged Hermione out of her apartment and into the bustling London that Hermione's apartment was located above.

        An hour later, as Hermione and Ginny finished up their appetizers at Jordan's, one of their favorite restaurants, Hermione was about ready to reach across the table, grab her knife and twist it into Ginny's pale throat. 

        "I don't want to talk about him anymore Ginny."

        Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's agitation. Draco was always such a sore topic for her, but Ginny wasn't going to let this chance slip by. She had always wondered what had happened between Harry, Hermione and Draco- or more specifically just Draco and Hermione but never had the opportunity to bring it up. After Harry's death Hermione had done her best to abolish all traces of Draco. "I'm asking a simple question Hermione, don't get so agitated. C'mon, be honest. Tell me why you think he showed up."

        Hermione pursed her lips so tightly the skin around them became dead white, "He probably just got jealous."

        Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

        Hermione nodded and took a sip of water, "Jealous. Yes, I'm completely sure that's what it was that pushed him to grace us with his presence. He felt left out because he wasn't getting enough attention. Still must have a good hold on that inferiority complex he has when it comes to Harry even after he's been dead for a year"

        Ginny dropped her eyes, "Hermione…"

        Hermione snapped, slamming her glass down forcefully, spilling water from the sides. "I don't want to talk about him tonight, I'm warning you." 

        Most people would put their tail between their legs and back out slowly when Hermione showed her temper…but Ginny Weasley was far from 'most people.' Ginny stood up and walked around the table so she could look down at Hermione directly. "Tell me what's going on Hermione," Ginny's voice was a hiss, has learned to rise to Hermione's temper from Ron, "I swear to God I'll find out regardless."

        Hermione stared Ginny down for a second but finally bit her lip and shrugged, "I have no idea why he showed up when he did. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him walking towards me. I can't pretend that I never contemplated the idea, but I honestly never expected him to actually show up."

        Ginny's eyebrows knitted as she sat back down in her seat, "What did he say to you though? He didn't talk to anyone else but you."

        Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes, "Ginny, please. It was-" Hermione's voice hitched, "private."

        Ginny looked at her best friend in surprise. Hermione Granger hadn't cried in front of anyone since the night Harry died. Making up her mind not to press Hermione any further on the subject tonight, Ginny changed the subject to her new boyfriend, whom they picked apart for the rest of dinner. 

  __

_January 2nd 2004_

        Draco's lips moved over her skin as if they had been waiting their own life to touch Hermione's body. His hands were tight at her waist, his fingernails slightly digging into her skin. Hermione's legs were shaking, which she would later curse as a moment of weakness. Harry's kisses had never felt like this. 

_        Draco moaned when she opened up her mouth to his and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing, possessive movement. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other clenched her shirt in his hand. Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming outside of Draco's apartment. Hermione jumped away, latching on to that reminder of the outside world as her anchor. _

_        She backed up quickly and leaned her body against the wall opposite the one her and Draco had been leaning against. Hermione gasped for breath as Draco stared at her, breathing heavily. _

_        "We…we can't Draco."_  


End file.
